Rompecabezas
by Anieh07
Summary: Yamamoto Nana es nada más y nada menos que la prima segunda de Yamamoto Takeshi. Después de hablarlo semanas con sus padres, se mudó a Namimori para realizar allí sus estudios y ayudar a su tío con la tienda de sushi (Ya que ultimamente Takeshi estaba demasiado ocupado con sus prácticas y entrenamientos) ¿Quién diría que allí encontraría tantas aventuras?


Rompecabezas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Akira Amano y a su asombrosa mente. Yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación con historias descabelladas.  
Aparte, yo ya hubiera mostrado los ojos de Belphegor para no darle tanto misterio al asunto.

Advertencias: OC x PJ's (Hetero)

Resumen: Yamamoto Nana es nada más y nada menos que la prima segunda de Yamamoto Takeshi. Después de hablarlo semanas con sus padres, se mudó a Namimori para realizar allí sus estudios y ayudar a su tío con la tienda de sushi (Ya que ultimamente Takeshi estaba demasiado ocupado con sus prácticas y entrenamientos)

¿Quién diría que allí encontraría tantas aventuras?

Romance/ Acción/ Locuras varias. No Yaoi.

Las parejas se decediran a medida que vaya avanzando el fic. Pero la principal será sin duda Nana x Kyoya Hibari (Con un Gokudera como el tercero en cuestión).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Primera Pieza: "Bienvenida"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una hermosa tarde soleada en Namimori, los Vongola estaban recuperandose de su pelea con Rokudo Mukuro, dandose cuenta de lo débiles que aún eran. De cuanto entrenamiento les faltaba...y Tsunayoshi de lo peligroso que era el mundo en el que había sido metido en contra de su voluntad.  
No podía creerlo, pero aún asi Reborn no lo dejaba protestar. Más aún tan temprano en la mañana y de camino al colegio, ya que al ser el Jefe debía mostrarse seguro y confiado... frente a sus subordinados,cosa que le costaria años enseñarle al Dame.

¡Décimo! ¿Cómo ameneció hoy? -Desde atrás de él, llegó corriendo y muy animado Gokudera junto a un demasiado muy alegre Yamamoto. Mucho más de lo normal, cosa que no paso desapercibida a la super-intuición de Sawada. Algo muy bueno le había sucedido a su amigo y por la curiosidad pronto le preguntaria qué.-

Gokudera, Yamamoto ¡Buenos días! -Sonrió amablemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza, aún no habían hablado mucho sobre lo sucedido y dudaba de como hacerlo. Pero se relajó al ver que los otros dos parecieran no darle tanta importacia al asunto y caminaban junto a él hacia el Instituto.- Eh..ehm ¿Por qué tan feliz? -Inquirió mientras  
observaba a su amigo, notandolo algo nervioso y rascandose la mejilla. Casi y podía jurar que se había sonrojado, de no ser porque justo frente a ellos apareció Kyoko Sasagawa, dejando al Juudaime en un estado embobado por las miles de fantasias que pasaban por su cabeza.

Y como este se habia ido con la Idolo del colegio, a Gokudera no le quedó de otra más que bufar por tener que seguir solo con el beisbolista idiota y más encima porque también le había picado la curiosidad el verlo tan rebozante de vida.- Tsk ¿No vas a contar que es lo que pasa? No es que me interese, pero quiero ser quién le cuente al décimo. -Mientras más lejos mantuviera al moreno de su jefe, mejor.

El aludido se limitó a soltar una risilla y sacar su billetera, enseñandole al peliplata la fotografía de una niña de 8 años, petisa y casi identica a él de no ser por el enrulado cabello azabache que le llegaba a la cintura. Y porque a diferencia de un niño,llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa floreado.- Es mi prima, o algo así. -Respondió mientras dejaba al italiano observar la fotografía de reojo, como si creyera que solo era su compañero transvestido o algo por el estilo.- Va a venir esta tarde, y se va a quedar a vivir con Papá y yo. ¿A qué no es linda?, aunque ya hace como 8 años que no nos vemos y de seguro lo está más.

Gokudera le devolvió la imagen, se había quedado anonadado con la sonrisa de la niña por ser tan inocente y ajena del mundo. Pero estaba seguro que se había perdido en el tiempo y que ahora era igual de fastidiosa que todas las demás mujeres que lo rodeaban tanto en su familia como en su escuela.- ¿Va a venir a la escuela Namimori? -Bufó por dentro, ignorando la pregunta del moreno, otra persona que de seguro le molestaría por ser familia  
de Yamamoto.-

Por supuesto, solo tiene que darle unos papeles a Hibari para confirmar su transferencia y a partir de la semana entrante vendrá con nosotros. -Informó al guardar la foto, ya faltaba poco para las clases y aún les quedaban dos cuadras más por recorrer...por lo que ambos aceleraron el paso al recordar el buen humor del Presidente del comité disciplinario. Y el ojiverde sonrió para sus adentros, quizas ese tipo asuste tanto a la prima esa que yano quisiera ir con ellos. Una Yamamoto menos, un Gokudera con más salud mental.-

o

o

o

O

Una chica alta, de cortos cabellos azabaches estaba parada junto a sus maletas frente al puesto de sushi de la familia Yamamoto. Hacía un tiempo que andaba dubitativa sobre como presentarse a sus parientes, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo de no verles le daba algo de verguenza y más aún por el hecho de que se quedaría como intrusa en su hogar durante tres años (o tal vez más, dependiendo de cuanto le gustara la ciudad)

Todo mundo creerá que es una chica muy buena por dejar su hogar, su familia y sus amigos para ayudar a un tío que no ve hace años. Pero como todo ser humano, tiene sus propias razones para haber aceptado.

Una de ellas, era que no soportaba ir a la escuela. No, no era ninguna chica maltratada. Tampoco le iba mal en los estudios...pero a su escuela iba él. Su ex-primer amor que le rompió el corazón una y otra vez, ya que al ser tan ingenua (en ese tiempo) le perdonaba todo con la esperanza de que cambiase. Hasta que no soportó más tanto dolor y terminaron, no de la mejor forma, pero bueno eso ya es otra historia. La cuestión era que ahora iba a comenzar de cero e iba a olvidarlo, aunque no estaba segura de volver a enamorarse. Como toda mujer adolecente después de una ruptura.

Suspiró, y justo cuando estaba por levantar sus malestas alguien se le adelantó. Y cómo si supiera de quién se trataba, su sonrisa se acentuó, resaltando su rostro para voltearse y observar a su ahora adolecente primo.- ¡Takeshi! -Exclamó alzando un poco la voz con una tonada más alegre.- Gracias~

¡Yo! ¡Vaya que haz crecido Nana! Te recordaba más petisa, ya sabes. -El mencionado, la había visto desde la lajanía y se había apresurado para ayudarle con las maletas como todo buen caballero que era. Ladeando su mano para hacerle ver que no había ningún problema con ayudarle. Y con sus palabras logró robarle una risa a su prima que pronto se le contagió mientras aprovechaba la buena atmosfera para abrir la puerta.

Aún estoy en pleno crecimiento, verás como dentro de poco seré más alta que tú. -Afirmó totalmente convencida de sus palabras, nunca se acostumbró al hecho de que era mayor que Takeshi pero aún así más pequeña (Físicamente hablando, claro). Y después de mostrar su objetivo del año, entró tras de él, observando el lugar que no tenía ni un solo cliente. Eso de cierta forma la entristeció...hasta que recordó que apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y que nadie cenaría a esa hora.- Con permiso... -Murmuró poco después de que su primo anunciará a su padre que había vuelto, logrando que su compañero de al lado la empujase hacia adelante para que se presentara major.- Tío, gracias por recibirme...

¡Bienvenida, Nana! -Respondió el hombre con sorpresa en su tonada, en verdad su pequeña sobrina había crecido demasiado y eso lo aliviaba. Siempre pensó que se quedaría enana toda la vida y ahora veía que podía contar con su ayuda como camarera.- Takeshi, muestrale su habitación y ensañale todo mientras termino de preparar las piezas de sushi para el señor Takahashi. -Volteó su vista hacia la azabache.- Sienteté como en tu casa ¿sí?

Ambos jovenes asintieron sin rechistar y subieron las escaleras hacia el sector de las habitaciones, entre charlas banales. El beisbolista feliz de tener a su compañera de aventuras de vuelta y su acompañante, emocionada por la nueva vida que estaba apunto de comenzar.

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.. ...ooo..oo..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

To be continued...

Anieh fuera, todo review es bien recibido mientras sea con respeto. ¿Muy corto, verdad?  
¿sugerencias? ¿opiniones? ¿peticiones?

En cuanto a mis otras historias, pronto las actualizaré. Ya tengo 3 caps más de  
"¡Lectores adentro!" y estoy por terminar el de "Caleidoscopio" ¿Quién diría  
que empezaría otro mientras tanto?

Por cierto, no se oviden de sonreir~  
_


End file.
